


i'm all yours

by vacationer



Series: manic pixie dream gee [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danger Days Era, Ficlet, M/M, Nomad Gerard, Runaway Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: Muah.





	i'm all yours

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for some in between where gerard wasn't sure of franks interest and frank was completely in love, i guess theyre kissing

"All you had to do was say something," he tells Frank, sitting next to him on the bed, pushing his fringe off his face and kissing his forehead. Frank leans into the touch. He moves down, pressing one more to the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth, and back to his ear. Gerard breathes warmly against it for a minute, Frank's entire body heating up, hair standing on end. "I'm all yours baby," Gerard tells him, and he shivers.


End file.
